


Peridot

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Cats follow Bucky home, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats kind of just keep following Bucky home, but this one might stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot

Steve’s reading the paper at the table - okay, technically he’s reading the comics, but it’s the same thing - when Bucky walks in and says, “It happened again.”

“Another cat?” Steve asks without looking up from the paper. 

“Yeah,” says Bucky, looking behind him. “But this one doesn’t have a tag. No names. He just likes me.”

Steve folds down the top of the newspaper to see Bucky standing there with the tiniest kitten in history in his hands. “Look,” says Bucky. “He’s tiny.”

“Yes,” says Steve, “he is tiny.”

“Well,” says Bucky, picking the cat up. It meows and tilts its head to the side as Bucky does the same (why is Bucky meowing to this stray?) and Steve is struck with how similar the mannerisms are. “I’m not sure if this adorable friend is a girl or a boy.” Bucky considers the cat. “You let me know, kitty.”

“We can’t keep the cat,” Steve says. “Something tells me it’s against the rules of Avengers base to keep a cat.”

Bucky turns to Steve. “Nat has a cat.”

“That’s because Nat would kill everyone if we said anything.”

“I think she’s a she,” Bucky considers, and it’s clear that he’s deliberately ignoring Steve. “I’m no expert, but I think so. Look at her.” Bucky walks up to Steve and, god, okay, that cat really is cute. And small - especially in Bucky’s metal hand. “Look at her, Steve.”

“You named her in your head already, didn’t you,” Steve sighs.

“I’m thinking Peridot,” Bucky says, “because of her green eyes.”

“What the hell kind of name is that for a cat?!”

Steve swears the cat rolls her eyes in time with Bucky. “We’ll call her Perrie.”

“Why are you a cat whisperer?” Steve asks sighing.

Bucky lets the cat step onto the table, and that’s when Steve notices that her back paw is missing. She limps but makes due, happily sniffing and purring when she presses against Steve’s arm.

“She’s charming you,” Bucky says. “I know, it happened to me too.”

“Do we have a cat named Peridot?” Steve says.

“Are you saying yes?” Bucky asks, and he’s smiling, and someday Steve won’t be able to give into that smile. Someday Steve’s heart won’t flutter when he remembers how far Bucky’s come, how much Bucky has gained back, how beautiful Bucky looks when he’s happy.

“We have a cat named Peridot,” Steve says, and he can’t keep himself from grinning.

Bucky leans down and kisses him, the grin feeling great against Steve’s lips.

“Thanks, Steve,” he says, picking up Peridot again. “And thanks, Dad,” Bucky says, making Perrie wave at Steve.

“Dad?”

“Yes,” Bucky says very seriously, “Steve, you are the father. At least, one of the fathers..”


End file.
